


Dinner at the Winchester's

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN family - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Dinner, Feels, Fluff, Mention of pregnancy, Multi, Other, SPN Love and Acceptance Day 2017, SPN family, spn spoilers, spoilers for season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: The Winchesters host family dinner at the bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday we set an example that the cast, crew, and most importantly- the characters of Supernatural have shown us. Let’s take some time and reflect on what an amazing gift that this SPN family has brought into our lives. It’s been a blessing to me. I hope it is for you too. 
> 
> Happy SPN Love and Acceptance Day to my SPN Family
> 
>  
> 
> Update: This story no longer contains images or song lyrics due to someone on AO3 reporting abuse. But the story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's strict rules and regardless of anonymous petty unkindness. No one can stop my love for writing.

The scent of the baking bread wafted through the kitchen and into the living room as happy laughter drifted back towards me. I smiled as I chopped pickles and placed them in a small saucer, the last accompaniment to the main dish.

I could hear Dean's raucous laughter just outside the door, his voice hoarse and buzzed from a couple of beers. The bunker was full of lifelong friends who egged him on.

A small smile grew on my lips as I listened to the happy sounds. It'd been a long time since we’d all been together. I stirred croutons into the salad, and mixed it with homemade vinaigrette, then wiped my hands on the blue apron I had tied around my waist. I looked up as Sam came lumbering into the kitchen, a beer in one hand.

"Need help?" He asked, strolling up to the metal counter across from me. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, who was leaning against the counter as she plated the grilled vegetables.

"Can you please carry that platter out?" I asked, gesturing to the ceramic platter holding a large glazed ham surrounded by cooked potatoes and vegetables. I took a quick inventory, confirming all the food was done and we'd have enough for our guests.

Dean appeared in the doorway. "This all smells so good, sweetheart!" His eyes focused on two warm pecan pies cooling on the counter. "You made pies for me?"

I laughed, passing him a big salad bowl and warm bread basket. "I made pies for _everyone_."

Dean smiled and kissed me on the forehead, leading the way into the busy War Room. He set down the food on the operations table, the glowing maps covered by a navy tablecloth I'd bought just for the occasion.

Jodi and Bobby were already at the table, laughing about 1976 disco in Atlantic City. I raised my eyebrows as she stood and took a bowl of chopped fruit from me and set it on the table.

"Everything looks so good!" Jodi exclaimed. “You’ve outdone yourself, sweetie."

Kevin nodded as he took a big bite of a pickle spear, "It smells awesome. Way better than the cheeseburgers and chicken nuggets I usually eat."

I dropped my knees into a slight courtesy and giggled. "Well thank you very much. Let's eat before it gets cold!"

Jodi called out to the library. "Girls, time to eat."

Claire dropped the remote and stood, Alex following her. Charlie turned off the Xbox and Sam's TV, which they'd moved out to the library. The three girls laughed hysterically about some inside joke, and I felt a giant weight lift off my shoulders as I saw the three girls happy and at peace.

As everyone sat down there was a knock on the door as it banged open. Ellen and Jo climbed down the metal stairs, their jackets dripping wet from the rainy night outside.

Cheerful greetings bounced across the room and up the stairs as we all went to say hello.

"Oh, don't get up." Ellen said with a smile as Sam leaned down and kissed her cheek. "The food smells amazing!"

Jo kissed my cheek as she thrusted a bouquet of cheap carnations into my hands. "How're you guys doing?"

Dean pulled her into a bear hug, passing her to Sam. "We're doing great. We're glad ya'll could make it. Right, babe?"

I nodded, following everyone to the table.

"Cas, you wanna say grace?" Dean smirked, knowing his best friend would say something logical and sweetly innocent.

"I don't understand, Dean.” Cas replied with a questioning look on his face. “Why would I say grace? It's already a part of me."

Dean chuckled. "Nevermind, man. I'll say cheers instead."

Dean pushed back his chair as he stood, lifting his beer in the air. "Cheers to the friendship, love, and acceptance we have in this family. Without each other, we'll survive. But together, we're stronger and we can fight harder. And I'm so proud of this family for being good examples to the world."

"Here, here!" Bobby responded as we all clinked our glasses.

"Annnnd..." Dean continued, "We wanted to get our family together so we could share some exciting news."

Dean looked into my eyes. I grinned and nodded, giving him permission to tell.

"In seven months, there were will be a baby Winchester coming into the world."

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed the news. Suddenly everyone burst up and out of their seats, talking and cheersing all at once.

Sam and Jess grinned as they watched everyone celebrating; we'd told them as soon as we knew. It was actually Cas that told me two months before. He had awkwardly titled his head and looked at me, announcing he could smell a change in me. I staggered as I stepped back, his arms stopping me as he put his hand over my abdomen and smiled, announcing that I was pregnant with a baby boy.

"That's why you're not drinking!" Charlie squealed. I giggled as she hugged me tight.

“I was going to tell you, I swear! But Dean said we should tell everyone tonight.” I hoped she wouldn’t be disappointed she hadn’t known earlier. She pulled me tight against her, releasing me after a minute.

“I’m so happy for you. I couldn’t be happier.” She replied as Dean came around the table and swung her into his arms.

"The world always needs another Winchester." Jodi replied, coming around the table to hug and kiss us both.

Bobby staggered over and hugged Dean tight, an emotional moment passing between them. "Your dad would've been so proud, boy."

Dean nodded, his hand on Bobby's shoulder. Dean didn’t need to tell Bobby that he’d thought about that a lot before. Dean had a chance to be a better father than John was. And he believed John would think that too.

Tears were starting to well in my eyes as Ellen hugged me tight, followed by the girls.

"Guys, the food is getting cold!" I laughed as I pulled away from Alex and Claire’s hugs. "Let's eat!"

Dean nodded, "It looks and smells delicious! And after this, pie!"

"You keep cooking like this, we'll never leave." Bobby winked at me. He took a bite of ham and closed his eyes. "That's it, we're never leaving."

"Well, we have plenty of rooms." Jess added as she passed the bread to Sam.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but it comes with impending baby cries and late nights."

"Hey, my son won't cry." Dean announced. He groaned as he took his first bite, nodding at me affirmatively that the ham was delicious.

Jodi gave Dean an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. "A mini Dean Winchester? Oh hell yes, he'll cry. Hopefully he takes after your wife." She winked at me and titled her glass in acknowledgment.

I smiled and looked over at a giggling Jess. Her eyes were full of life as she talked back at Dean, who was teasing her about the one dish she’d been in charge of- the burned asparagus.

Silverware and glasses clinked as little side conversations came up. Kevin was whispering to Claire, making her giggle. Sam’s happy laugh bounced around the room as Jo taunted him about one drunken night at Harvelle’s years before.  

"You guys have a name yet?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, name it Winchester Winchester." Alex added.

"No, name it something cool! Like Frodo Winchester!" Charlie added. Sam laughed and leaned behind me and Dean to give her a high five.

"Well, we've been thinking about naming it after some of our favorite people." Dean replied, resting his free hand on my thigh under the table. "We like Samuel Robert."

Bobby and Sam stopped eating and looked up at us.

"Really?" Sam asked. Jess grinned at him in adoration as she brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Really, Sam. I think another Sammy Bobby would fit in really well with this bunch." I grinned as his eyes lit up. He looked over to Jess quickly and then turned back to us with a wider grin. “Wow.”

Bobby choked up and he looked away to stifle his emotions. "That's really nice." Jodi rubbed her hand along his shoulder. I smirked. There was always something there between the two of them.

"What about Kevin Charlie?" Kevin added some humor, lightening the mood. "Or Cassy Charlie. Or hell, just name him Cassy Kevin Winchester!”

“Don’t name it that.” Cas looked to me as he sipped his water. “You should name it something that doesn’t sound so jumbled.”

I laughed and nodded. “We will, Cas. We’ll find a name that works.”

Dean shoveled his last bit of food into his mouth, sitting back as he rubbed his full stomach. "And yeah, probably none of those options, Kev."

Dean set down his fork and continued, "And as the great Bob Seger said," Jo and I jokingly groaned simultaneously. Everything was a Bob Seger quote for Dean. **"** _No one has to tell me I'm a lucky man. No one has to tell me that it's real."_

I leaned over and kissed him. Forks scraped plates and compliments surrounded me. I sat back with a sigh and sipped my sparking grapefruit juice.

"That was delicious." Ellen stated, putting her arm around Jo’s shoulders. "I'm glad we made it here in time."

"Me too." I grinned, looking around the table. "You guys...I'll never be able to tell me how much your friendship means. In spite of years of tough times, your friendship means more than I can tell you." My voice cracked as my eyes met Dean's. "I'm a very lucky girl to know such good people. I'm glad I found each of you, and to call you friends."

Everyone smiled. Bobby with his lopsided grin under his dirty cap, Jodi with her short hair pushed away from her eyes and her hand still on Bobby’s shoulder. Claire and Alex giggling over their silver jewelry they were swapping while Kevin stared adoringly at them both. Jo watching us contently, and Ellen's eyes closed as she paused for a moment of gratitude and peace. Sam and Jess, crazy in love, his lips grazing her cheek and then whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. Charlie, our sweet best friend who was grinning as she sneakily slipped her phone out of her pocket to check her online dating messages. Castiel with a content ethereal smile on his face as he looked around the table.

And my husband, the great Dean Winchester. My soon-to-be son's father, my best friend, my reason for getting out of our bed every day.

Dean took my hand and squeezed it. "We're so lucky."

I nodded, unable to speak as pregnancy hormones and overwhelming emotions stuck in my throat.

He cleared his throat and smiled at me, "Pie now?"

I nodded, tilting my head towards the hallway. “Go get it then, Winchester.”

I was thrilled to be with my family, laughing, telling stories, appreciating the good times. Because no matter what pain came along, this family always had each other's backs. We'd always keep fighting, doing our best to make the world a better place, following the examples set forth by our role models and our friends.

Saving people. Hunting Things. This happy, growing family’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> Original images are not mine. Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
